Trampa para dedos
by MariSeverus
Summary: Harry está cansado de discutir con Draco y decide utilizar el viejo truco de la trampa para dedos. Regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Lucía.


Regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Lucía. Espero que les guste y les agradezco por leer y por comentar.

Título: Trampa para dedos.

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sólo la idea. Personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la saga de Harry Potter. Escrito por diversión y sin fines de lucro alguno.

~ Trampa para dedos.

Estaba tan cansado de discutir. No había sobrevivido la guerra ni acabado con Voldemort, para someterse a una vida de eternas discusiones y conflictos por pequeñeces. Esa mañana, cuando ya se estaba desesperado por encontrar una forma de ganarse el corazón de aquel joven que más amaba, una tienda apareció de pronto ante sus ojos y mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres y reflexionando acerca de su deprimente vida sentimental.

 _"Trampa para dedos, esposas chinas. Siga la vieja metáfora de que no es necesario luchar demasiado por los problemas que le aquejan en la vida."_

Había visto un par de esas cosas, mientras era niño. Su bruto primo solía utilizarlas con él, para engañarlo y atarlo durante todo el día y obligarle a hacer lo que quisiera para liberarlo o simplemente hasta que se cansara de golpearlo.

Estaba seguro de que Draco jamás había visto uno, seguro caía redondo en su trampa. Y en verdad se sentía muy bien, no ser la víctima por primera vez en años.

Por sólo un par de monedas, la felicidad estaba a su alcance.

 **DMHP**

Necesitaba pensar en una estúpida excusa para que pudieran verse y un lugar neutral donde pudiera darse el encuentro, sin que nadie les interrumpiera. ¿De qué podrían conversar en el Caldero Chorreante? ¿Qué podía escribir en la carta, que atrajera la atención de aquel rubio engreído y petulante?

 _"Necesito verte en el callejón Diagon, a las seis en punto de ésta tarde. Es realmente importante, así que más te vale que lleves tú trasero hasta allí y muy puntual."_

No necesitaba ser rudo, pero a veces tenía que jugar el mismo juego que Draco.

Eso era, simplemente tenía que escoger el mejor atuendo y tomar un buen baño. Tener una perfecta apariencia a la que no pudiera negarse y no le permitiría ir tampoco, hasta que escuchara todo lo que tuviera que decir.

A las cinco y cincuenta, tenía la trampa en su dedo medio y lo mantenía oculto en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Tenía que presentarse, Draco era muy orgulloso pero también muy curioso y sabía que no se resistiría. ¿Una carta del que fue el elegido? ¿¡Cómo desperdiciar esa oportunidad!? Quizá pensaba que lo necesitaba y seguro llegaría para reírse y decir que jamás le prestaría su ayuda.

¡Oh, cómo conocía a Draco! Y aunque odiaba todo eso de su personalidad, lo amaba con todo su ser. Y con todo y sus defectos tan desagradables.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso que amaba y odiaba, se percató de una túnica negra y verde esmeralda, brillando en su dirección y cubriendo una cabellera rubia y un par de ojos grises, que se acercaban cada vez más. Harry esperaba pacientemente y tratando de mantener un rostro serio, aunque no podía evitar el sonreír un poco y al imaginarse la sorpresa de su contra parte.

\- Viniste, pensé que ni siquiera leerías mi carta.- el rostro de Draco tenía cualquier expresión, pero nada de gusto por verlo. - qué puedo decir, si uno no escribe...

\- ¿Para qué diablos escribes, Potter? ¿Crees que tengo tu tiempo para perderlo? ¡Más te vale que se trate de algo realmente importante! Aunque dudo que algo que tengas que decir, realmente me importe.

\- Tú escogiste venir y ya que estás aquí, al menos podrías ser un poco más amable. Uno se preocupa por ti, por escribirte, y mira cómo contestas.

\- ¡No empieces con eso, Potter! Siempre hemos sido enemigos y nosotros...

 _"Paff"_

Algo oprimía su dedo y por más esfuerzo que hiciera por separarse, parecía unido a uno de los dedos de Harry Potter, con un objeto que jamás había visto en su vida. Parecía un material flexible pero y sin importar cuánto jalara, volvía a su forma original. Alzó la vista para mirar directamente a los ojos verdes del que fue el elegido y a su sonrisa de triunfo.

\- ¡Déjame ir! ¿¡Qué significa esto!? - dijo, con gran amargura y señalando la trampa para dedos, con su mano libre.

\- La única forma de que me escuches y entiendas finalmente, cuán importante eres para mí. Cuán mucho me fastidian tus críticas y tus peleas por pequeñeces. No pienso dejarte ir hasta que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir.

\- ¡Te volviste loco! - exclamó con los ojos como platos. Hurgó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, por su varita, pero lamentablemente la tenía del otro lado y no podía alcanzarla. - quítame esto, Potter... o no respondo...

\- No hay forma de quitárnoslo. Por más que tires de él, volverás a mí. Anda, haz la prueba.

Y así lo hizo Draco, tirando lo más que podía y dándose tropiezos al volver a su posición original. Exhausto y respirando entrecortadamente, se llevó una mano a la cintura y trató de respirar. Harry continuaba sonriendo triunfante.

De que le escuchaba, le escuchaba. Quizá no todo iba a terminar como lo deseaba, pero al menos podría marcharse tras decir todo lo que sentía por dentro.

\- Mira todo lo que me haces inventar, sólo para que me brindes un poco de tú atención. ¿Acaso es tan difícil?

Draco no tardó en sonrojarse, mientras Harry le miraba intensamente. Rehuyó de su mirada y el ex elegido podía sentir que continuaba tirando de su dedo, aunque sin decir ni una sola palabra.

\- No comprendo por qué exactamente, de seguro habrá otros a quienes en verdad les interese, pero mi cabeza se ha empecinado en pensar en ti. Ha de ser un castigo, un karma que tengo que pagar, pero ya no quiero andar con rodeos. Si debo serte sincero, me siento atraído por ti y estoy cansado de escapar de ello y negarme a lo que siento. Esté mal o no, esto es lo que siento y te guste o no, no cambiará. Tú me gustas, Draco, y estoy cansado de discutir contigo. Si no sientes lo mismo por mí, ¿al menos podemos dejar de discutir e intentar ser amigos? Con saludarnos políticamente, me basta.

Draco continuó sonrojado, mientras Harry respiraba tras su largo discurso. Al verle levantar la cabeza y mirar directamente a sus ojos verdes, sintió el flechazo de la esperanza.

\- Cómo puedo zafarme de ésta cosa. - esperanza que se convirtió en decepción, con aquellas palabras. Al menos lo había intentado.

\- Simplemente acercas ambos dedos y eso ensanchará los orificios, permitiendo sacarlos. - dijo Harry con decepción.

Antes de que pudiera avocarse a la tarea de liberar al rubio de la trampa, sintió que el muchacho lo tomaba por la cintura y plantaba un gran beso en sus labios, acercándose lo más posible que dos cuerpos podían estar, el uno del otro.

Mientras la trampa para dedos, caía finalmente en el suelo y ambos entrelazaban sus manos.


End file.
